<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Oh, the end of infinity with you by KirbyBlade</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29078301">Oh, the end of infinity with you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KirbyBlade/pseuds/KirbyBlade'>KirbyBlade</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Kiss, Fluff, Hoodie stealing, Hoodies, Love Confessions, M/M, sapnap gets called a bitch (affectionate), sapnap is georgephobic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:28:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,475</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29078301</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KirbyBlade/pseuds/KirbyBlade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“You can keep it. looks cute on you.” </p><p>sapnap living with dream what gay things will happen</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound &amp; Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>142</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Oh, the end of infinity with you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>ahahaha this is the first time im uploading a fic since like that one time in middle school. i proof read but im shit at grammar and spelling so there's probably still some mistakes. shout out to fallout boy and the mania album for inspiring this fic and being the title and just being banger in general. okie</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sapnap looked over at dream sitting on the other side of the couch. he had arrived only a week ago but it felt like he'd been right next to him for years. He didn't understand how one guy could be so pretty? Dream looked like he could fuck someone's shit up. Sapnap met dreams eyes as he looked up from his phone, probably on twitter or something. Dreams gave him a funny look. Oh god he was staring his face turned bright red. “Oh god I'm staring” he looked away, at his phone not even sure what he was doing on it earlier “sorry.” there was a pause. He fucked up, made things weird. “Don't worry about it” dreams laugh seeped into his words. “You're pretty too” sapnap looked back up, dream had a smile across his face. “Thanks” sapnap rubbed his neck not sure what to do now. Almost like dream read his mind he picked up the remote and asked “wanna watch something?” “sure!”</p><p>It had been a week. Nothing else out of the ordinary had happened but sapnap couldn't stop thinking about it. Dream called him pretty. And had smiled at him with such fondness. He rolled out of bed and threw on a hoodie from the freshly washed laundry basket dream had dropped in his room last night. It smelled oddly nice, he'd have to find out what fabric softener dream uses. sapnap walked out into the kitchen. “G’morning” sapnap said, yawning. He grabbed a box of cereal and the milk. “Morning du- is that my hoodie?” sapnap froze and slowly looked down. He was definitely wearing dreams hoodie. Well shit. “Oh, you must've put it in with my laundry I'll go ch-” dream cut him off as he turned to go back to his room. “No it's fine! Y-you can wear it.” dream only realized what he was saying mid sentence. They both stopped and looked at each other with pink cheeks. </p><p>“O-okay…”</p><p>sapnap went back to making his cereal and dream went back to his own breakfast. sapnap sat down with dream both eating in a somewhat comfortable silence. That is until dream stood up. He walked over to the sink, put his dishes in then turned to look at sapnap, and sapnap looked back up at him. “You can keep it. looks cute on you.” He smirked at him and then walked back into his room. sapnap was in shock. If he couldn't stop thinking about dream calling him pretty he surely was never going to get over this. sapnap finished his cereal, dreams sentence echoing in his brain. </p><p>sapnap was chilling in his room. He couldn't handle being near dream right now, out of fear he might explode. Lucky for him dream was preoccupied at the moment, something with Tommy and the smp. He went and grabbed a monster from the kitchen, some weird flavour dream had insisted was great. He texted George to get on call and went back upstairs.</p><p>“What's up?” George's voice rang through his headphones. “How do you deal with dreams flirting so well?” sapnap got straight to the point. George hesitated for a moment “what?” he finally choked out. “Yaknow how dream constantly flirts on stream and calls n shit? How do you not… how do you not explode?” “sapnap what are you talking about.” sapnap sighed “you're no help gogy” they sat in silence for a moment, George was the first to break it. “Why are you asking about this?” “he called me pretty… a week ago… and i have not stopped thinking about it,” “well.” “there's more. I accidentally wore his hoodie because it got mixed up in my laundry. And he called me cute and told me to keep it.” sapnap took a deep breath. “Oh yea dream told me about the hoodie last night.” </p><p>“what?! George that was this morning.” </p><p>George paused wondering whether to play it off on time zones or tell him, he chose the latter. “Dream told me he put his hoodie in your laundry to, quote ‘see how he’ll react’ last night.” “and you didn't think to tell me?? I feel betrayed, gogy.” sapnap crossed his arms and pouted despite the fact George couldn't see him. “I wanted to see what he meant by that. And you would’ve figured it out anyways.” sapnap paused remembering dreams smirk as he left that morning. “Well what did he say?” “this.” sapnap got a discord notification. George had sent a screenshot of his conversation with dream.</p><p> </p><p>Dream<br/>
It was a good reaction</p><p>Georgenotfound<br/>
What?<br/>
Oh<br/>
What’s that mean exactly?</p><p>Dream<br/>
It went well<br/>
Gtg Tommy's doing lore</p><p>Georgenotfound<br/>
???</p><p>“That bastard!” Sapnap shouted. George giggled. “Not funny. The second he logs off I'm gonna fight him” he opened Tommy's stream and muted it. “Are you gonna fight him in his hoodie?” sapnap could hear his dumb smile through his words “shut up gog it smells nice dreams got good fabric softener.” “sure fabric softener.” sapnap paused, he hadn't even considered that. It was dreams… and it did have a different scent to it. Smelled like pine. “Wow I can hear the cogs turning in your brain just kiss him already.”  “WHAT?” “relax sapnap it was just a joke.” sapnap needed a moment after… that. “I think I hear him getting off. I'm gonna go.” “alright bye sapnap” “bye gogy” sapnap disconnected and leaned back. Was George right? I mean that would explain why he couldn't stop thinking about dream. Oh god he did want to kiss his best friend. He opened his dms with dream</p><p>sapnap<br/>
We gotta talk after stream</p><p>Was it really a good idea to tell dream so early? Didn't matter he already sent the message. He unmuted Tommy's stream. Dream was talking to Tommy about some armor. Well dream was doing more yelling then talking, his character was very upset about this armor. But then dream paused. sapnap heard keyboard clicking then a discord notification.</p><p>Dream<br/>
What's wrong?<br/>
Is there an emergency?</p><p>“You alright mate?” Tommy asked dream. sapnap quickly typed out a response.</p><p>sapnap<br/>
No no just something i want to talk to you about<br/>
Not urgent or anything<br/>
You can go back to your Minecraft role play :)</p><p>Dream<br/>
alright I'll try to hurry things.</p><p>sapnap smiled at his response and opened the stream tab again. Dream finally responds to Tommy “yea i just got a message sorry.” “everything alright?” “It's okay, nothing urgent.” “well good bitch! I've got the chest plate now bitch!” Their conflict resumed but sapnap could hear the worry in his voice as he chased Tommy through the nether. After a bit, Dream finally logged off and Tommy wandered off to go find tubbo. sapnap stood up filled with anxiety as he headed up to dreams room. What was he even gonna say? ‘Hey best friend i want to kiss you and have pretty much since I first saw you.’ is a little too forward. He doesn't have time to think about it though. He's already at dreams door, knocking before he can change his mind and flee back to Texas.</p><p>Dream opens the door. He's trying his best to hide his concerned face but sapnap can still tell. They both go and sit on dreams bed. “Is everything alright?” “yea its just... well i… uh” dream suddenly looks sad. “Are… you going back to Texas?” sapnaps eyes widen. “No no no it's just well… George told me about the hoodie.” “oh” “yea” they both are looking at the floor. “But you're still wearing it?” ” yea” “you're not mad?” “no i… dream i” he took a deep breath. “IveKindaWantedToKissYouEverSinceISawYouAnd please don't hate me” dream just stared a him. Oh god he fucked up. He really fucked up why did he think this was a good idea. What if dream was secretly homophobic or something? </p><p>Sapnaps rushed words finally clicked in dreams brain, his mouth forming a little o shape. He saw the panicked look on sapnaps face and realized he had just been sitting there. He put his hand on sapnaps face moving it so sapnap was looking at him. “Hey calm down, I don't hate you. Actually I…” dream leaned in.</p><p>“I want to too.” sapnaps eyes widened and he closed the space between himself and dream. They kissed for a moment before pulling away both wide eyed and full of love. “Wow.” sapnap said under his breath. “Was that your first kiss?” dream asked? “Shut up dude!” he lightly punched dreams arm. “Not everyone gets all the bitches like you.” he laughed. Dream smirked, the same smirk from earlier. “Guess that means your my bitch now huh?” “ohh you're gonna get it now dream!” sapnap yelled as he chased Dream down the stairs. He usually hates when George is right, but this time he's not as mad.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>the discord messages were supposed to be italic but idk how html works lmao<br/>follow my tumblr @sapnapcatboy to see my ramblings. also follow my spotify all my playlists are amazing.<br/>https://open.spotify.com/user/stary.killer?si=LVKY1yuWQmew5bS4AQN9EA<br/>i dont feel like figuring out how to embed that link.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>